marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katy
Separate Pages for Tim and Katy Should we create a separate page Tim? He stated that him and Katy are certainly different people, but they share a body and powers. Thoughts? --Gipdac (talk) 19:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I think we should create separate pages. (If this Tim story is real and a complex lie from Katy). Undoniel (talk) 20:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) They are separate entities so I think they should have separate articles. I mean it's not just an alter-ego like Peter Parker to Spiderman, it's a full on separate person, their bodies/body is just incapable of sharing the same space at the same time with the two twins. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 10:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::And that would be a solution to ONE of the problems existing in the Category "Transgender Characters", discussed here. (and is "Timothy" really said ? I remember only "Tim".) Undoniel (talk) 14:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Well in this case I'd argue what you define as Transgender characters, since neither Katy or Tim are hermaphroditic, they're two separate entities and neither shows any identification with the other gender, they just have the issue of sharing one body. In this case Katy is Female, Tim is Male, there's no question on this one, so Katy and Tim are kind of an odd duck on the whole Transgender concept. As for the name, I think Katy condescendingly uses Timothy to refer to him at one point, but we do in several cases use the long form when none is given, like multiple alternate Iron Men being referred to as Anthony despite never being directly referred to as such. Our naming Policy does unfortunately create holes sometimes. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 06:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: They really should be splited... - Xelloss.nakama (talk) 20:05, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Concerning the definition of transgender, I could have agree with you, but as I said, look that discussion, where another user explained that it was better to keep the word his right definition, because the transgender was a mix for transvestites, shape-shifters, having assumed both gender identity, etc. Thats also why I asked to two admins if they could have a gender2 field on the charcter template to allow us to explain easier that facts directly on the infobox. The long form name solution adopted for Anthony Stark is different, as we know that in his mainstream is Anthony Stark, so we can assume it is the same. But as a counter-example, Ben Urich is Ben Urich, not Benjamin Urich (same for Will Stern and the ones who are named Harry and not Harold). Tim could be his full first name. The naming policy is clear at that subject I think (I don't remember exactly) and that the way it usually done on the wikia. But yeah the fact tht some characters used a long-form name as a mockery doesn't help. Undoniel (talk) 10:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Murderworld section Clarify please. You link Deathlok-girl to Deathlok, but none of these people, I gather, were ever there- in fact Death Locket, Rebecca Ryker, and Deathlok-Girl are the same person, so- aside from RR meeting herself, what did happen that the writer is referring to? Eschiss1 (talk) 17:02, June 30, 2016 (UTC)